


La cuna del Imperio, Un lazo para la Resistencia

by Wishful55



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55
Summary: Las noticias llegan a los oidos de la General Organa desde las afueras de la galaxia: Un rebelde esta infiltrado en una base Imperial y corre peligro.¿Su mejor opción?: Enviar al mejor piloto de su escuadrón.Una Científica ImperialUn Piloto de la ResistenciaUn secreto desconocido y la sombra del Imperio sobre ellos.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	La cuna del Imperio, Un lazo para la Resistencia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!! Se que hace mucho tiempo no posteo por aqui, pero en este caso vengo a traerles mi primera novela de Star Wars.
> 
> Esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses y la inspiracion para escribirla llego en el momento menos indicado (Entre muchos examenes) y lamentablemente, solamente suelo escribir novelas cuando quiero sacar a un personaje de mi cabeza, y en este caso, es Poe. 
> 
> (Aunque siempre disfruto escribir con él)
> 
> Debo sacarlo de mi sistema y esta es la mejor manera (Creo)
> 
> Por lo cual, estare subiendo los capitulos a medida que los vaya escribiendo y espero muchisimo que les guste la novela, que se sientan libres de comentar y tambien de ignorarme XD. 
> 
> Espero esten bien desde donde me lean y disfruten!!! XOXOXOXO

\- ¿Han visto al Comandante Dameron? - La General Leia Organa buscaba ansiosamente encontrar al piloto, pero lo único que recibía era respuestas negativas ante su solicitud. 

Su impaciencia era palpable, al punto de generar molestia entre sus subordinados, que no encontraban manera de poder ayudarla. Había recibido información de fuentes muy confiables en que había un rebelde infiltrado en el Imperio y que debía ser extraído de allí lo más rápido posible. 

Solto un suspiro ante la negativa de sus comunicadores y pidió localizar a Snap, y cuando Sheri, su comunicadora logró conectarse con él, lo comunicó de manera privada con la General. 

\- ¿Snap? 

\- La escucho, General - Su voz sonaba entrecortada y algo agitada. Podía sentir la adrenalina y el miedo a través de la línea pero siempre detectaba ese dejo de egocentrismo típico del Escuadron Negro, heredado de su líder nato - ¿Tiene algún recado? ¿Necesita que haga algo?

\- No, gracias. Necesito saber dónde está Poe. 

Un silencio del otro lado de la línea hizo que Leia dudara sobre el paradero de su comandante. ¿Donde se habría metido ese chico?

\- Se despidió de nosotros y se marchó con Rey. Debe de estar en la base - Snap no mentía y Leia lo sabía. Los habla visto a ambos hablar sobre la Fuerza, e incluso bromeaba con Poe sobre su amor oculto por Rey pero él solo buscaba conocerla mejor, pero aún no lograba romper esa barrera entre ambos - ¿Esta en problemas?

Leia sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza, olvidando por un momento que aquel experimentado piloto no la veía - Si no lo encuentro rápido lo estará. 

\- Lamento no poder hacer mucho mas por usted, General. Se que podria decirle donde esta, pero la verdad, no lo sé - Asintio mientras veia a su alrededor soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo – Lo mas probable es que lo encuentre con Rey. ¿Necesita que intente localizarlo?

\- No, Snap. Si la misión ha ido bien y están decidiendo que hacer, vuelvan seguros por favor. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a alguien mas - Snap suspiro al otro lado de la línea y Leia supo que ese había sido un mal comentario. Aún las cosas estaban sensibles en base a lo que había ocurrido en el Raddus, incluso con Poe, a pesar de que ya habian hablado del tema, él aun no podía perdonarse por lo que provocó ese dia - Vuelvan de inmediato y que la fuerza los acompañe. 

\- Gracias General. Fuera - Leia sonrio a Sheri y se alejo de los comandos mientras esperaba sentir aquella conexión de Rey con la Fuerza pero no la sentía. Camino por los pasillos de la base ligeramente molesta, no por no poder encontrarlos sino por la cantidad de escondites que había allí y no conocía. 

El hangar estaba en silencio. A lo lejos algunos mecánicos trabajaban sobre uno de los A wing que lograron conseguir y que lamentablemente para su pesar, no se encontraban en muy buenas condiciones. 

Divisó entre esos mecánicos a Jess Pava, otra de las compañeras del escuadrón de Poe, quien parecía estar discutiendo con BB-8 sobre algo de desmantelar a uno de sus amigos. Leia sonrio mientras veia que el droide se alejaba cada vez que Jess se movia hacia adelante indicandolo con una de sus herramientas. Camino lentamente hacia ellos mientras quienes la cruzaban la saludaban con sonrisas e inclinaciones leves de cabeza. Amaba al gran equipo que habia formado, y mas que sus subordinados, Leia siempre los tomaba como una gran familia. Todos estaban unidos por un mismo proposito, y siempre cuidaban del otro. 

Jess, al notar que Leia se acercaba hacia ellos , soltó la herramienta que llevaba en la mano y trato de sacarse un poco de la grasa que ensuciaba sus ropas, sin mucho exito. 

\- Antes de que lo pregunte, no desmantele a ninguno de sus amigos como él esta vociferando por toda la base - La risa armoniosa de la General hizo que BB-8 se acercara a ella y se escondiera detras de sus piernas, como un niño notablemente afectado por la presencia de la piloto - No mientas pequeño que no tendre problema en delatarte con tu dueño.   
La simple respuesta de BB-8 fue un beep largo. Sabia que la estaba insultando y aquello no era traducible. 

\- Se que a veces BB-8 exagera las cosas al igual que su dueño. No era de lo que venia a hablarte - Jess se tensó al escuchar el cambio de tono en la voz de la General, que parecia realmente preocupada por algo - ¿Por casualidad has visto a Poe?

\- Esta en problemas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Porque todos creen que esta en problemas? - Leia le dedico una mirada inquisitiva a su piloto y esta solto una risita nerviosa. Cuando todo aquello terminara, tendria una charla seria con ella - ¿Deberia estarlo?

\- No... No, general. Simplemente Poe suele meterse en problemas, por eso lo asumo. 

\- Luego hablaremos de esto, Jess. ¿Lo has visto? - Ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y asintió mientras indicaba hacia los bosques fuera de la base - ¿Esta fuera?

\- Intenta socializar con Rey. Es la chica que mas se resiste a sus encantos - Jess nego con la cabeza ante la expresion de la General y se apresuro a aclarar sus palabras - No me refiero al ambito romantico, sino a que él solo intenta estar ahi para ella y ella simplemente no lo deja. 

\- Lo se. Rey aun esta muy encerrada en si misma como para dejarlo entrar, deberia darle tiempo - Las dos se miraron y rieron ante la mencion del “Tiempo”, Poe podria ser lo que sea menos un hombre paciente - Olvidate de lo ultimo que dije. 

Leia saludo a la joven con una sonrisa y caminó junto a BB-8 hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los jovenes y sintió como la alegria la inundaba al ver a los dos jovenes pilotos charlar como si no tuvieran preocupaciones sobre sus espaldas. Poe y Rey estaban sentados uno frente al otro, separados por menos de medio metro entre ambos, sobre un tronco de un arbol caido donde una pequeña piedra flotaba entre ambos. La sonrisa de Rey transmitia curiosidad, la mirada de Poe en cambio transmitia miedo. 

Esas eran las desventajas de no haber introducido a Poe en las artes de la Fuerza antes. Aparte recordaba que la tortura que habia recibido de parte de Ben lo habia afectado muchisimo pero en estos momentos Leia notaba que el joven piloto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar temor o algun sentimiento que hiciera que Rey saliera corriendo, pero cuando la piedra cayó, el la tomó entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratara. 

\- Esto es increible, Rey - Leia los observa mientras la joven Jedi se sonroja ante las palabras de Poe, quien se siente complacido con ello. De a poco, va logrando su proposito de acercarse a ella.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa - Los dos se sobresaltaron y se pararon al encontrar a Leia observandolos, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito – Tranquilos, pueden seguir con lo suyo pero primero necesito hablar contigo, Poe. 

Rey se levantó deprisa pero Leia la frenó indicandole que vuelva a sentarse - No te marches, Rey. No hay inconveniente que escuches. 

\- ¿Que necesita General? - La voz de Poe la devolvio a la realidad y ella lo tomo del brazo - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Por supuesto, Poe. Te preocupas mucho por mi. No deberias - El le sonrie mientras deja caer la cabeza - Tengo una mision para ti. Me informaron que hay un rebelde infiltrado en una base imperial en el borde exterior. Quien cuidaba de él falleció y ahora esta a merced de que lo atrapen. Si nosotros llegamos antes a él, quizas sea un punto de partida para estar un paso mas adelante del Imperio. 

\- Claro. Le avisare al escuadrón - Leia nego con la cabeza mientras frenaba a su piloto favorito - No lo entiendo...

\- Te estoy confiando esta mision a ti, Poe. Me gustaria que fueras solo.

\- Con todo respeto, General ¿Estamos seguros de que quiere ser rescatado de alli?

\- Confio que si, sino no hubieran mandado la señal de auxilio para extraerlo del lugar. 

\- Ire contigo - La voz de Rey se alzo entre ambos y los dos se volvieron hacia la joven que les dedicaba una sonrisa calida a ambos - No esta de mas decir que Finn y BB-8 iran tambien. 

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - Rey asintio con una sonrisa al cuestionamiento de su amigo y este le respondio con una inclinacion de cabeza. 

\- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Rey. Pero no iras esta vez - La joven Jedi fruncio el ceño ante la negativa de Leia y Poe solto un suspiro entendiendo cuan complicada podria ser aquella misión - Aunque mi fuente es altamente confiable, no se si la información que le proporcionaron es verdadera o si es una especie de trampa de Ben para atraerte hasta alli. Preferiria resguardarte aqui por ahora. ¿Comprendes?

Rey asintió mientras Poe preguntaba si podria llevarse al Halcon y a Finn con él. Leia volvio a negar con la cabeza y Poe sintio un imaginario peso extra caer sobre sus hombros, aquello no se veia nada bien.

\- Esta vez necesito que vayas solo Poe, ademas de con BB-8. Se que no los perdere alli, pero prefiero que vayas a observar los alrededores y no lleves a ambos contigo ya que son lo mas parecido a faroles para el Imperio. 

\- ¿Y como se supone que no me reconozcan? Recuerde que mi cabeza tiene un precio muy alto entre sus filas. 

\- Tu sabes como hacerlo, pero principalmente, pierdete entre ellos, y trata de encontrar al joven lo mas rapido posible para que no se den cuenta que estuviste allí- Asintió mientras sentía que el frio comenzaba a recorrer su columna, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un posible encuentro con Kylo Ren lo tenia preocupado, esta vez si lo atrapaba no sabia si podría resistir tanto y aun no lograba entender como habia resistido tanto aquella única vez - El no estará allí, Poe. 

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Instinto de madre - Leia le dedico una mirada tipica de esa sabiduria que tanto la identificaba y Poe sonrio mientras asentia y se apartaba para dejar un leve golpecito en el brazo de Rey y se marchaba en silencio con BB-8 a su lado - Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Las dos mujeres lo vieron desaparecer notando su preocupación y temor. 

\- Estas preocupada - Asintió al no recibir respuesta de Poe y miro a Rey con dulzura. 

\- Su miedo es muy grande, Rey. Se que trata de no demostrarlo, pero Poe es muy sensible aunque no lo aparente. Debajo de aquella coraza de piloto rebelde e impulsivo hay un joven que tiene mucho miedo a lo desconocido - El suspiro de la General hizo que Rey mirara hacia el cielo y la imagen de unos X-wings entrando en la atmosfera del planeta la hizo añorar la sensacion de volar - Lo hara muy bien. 

\- Siempre lo hace, ¿verdad? - Las dos rieron mientras se dirigian hacia el cuartel entre charlas y sonrisas, mientras, al mismo tiempo Poe le pedia a Finn que cuidara muy bien de ambas aunque no lo necesitaran. 

El joven ex-stormtrooper sonrio ante las palabras de su amigo y sintio su miedo fluir entre ambos, por lo cual simplemente se acerco y lo abrazó. El piloto correspondio a aquel gesto de cariño sin ser plenamente consciente de cuanto necestaba aquello y se aparto antes de, quizas, terminar llorando. - Lo haras bien ahi afuera. 

\- Me gustaria que estuvieran ahi conmigo. 

\- ¿Para que estes pendiente de nosotros cuando deberiamos estar pendientes de ti? Ve y haz tu magia, Dameron - Poe sonrio mientras se subia deprisa a su X-wing y BB-8 hacia deprisa los controles de rutina antes de anunciarle que estaban listos para irse. Finn le entrego el casco y se alejo con la escalera, mientras BB-8 se despedia de él con una serie de beeps deseando volver a verlos pronto. Finn asintió y saludo a Poe quien nego con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y las coordenadas llegaban a los sistemas de BB-8 quien le indicaba que debian ir a Crait como primer parada de su viaje.

\- ¿Estas listo amigo? 

“Siempre que tu lo estes” La respuesta de BB-8 llenó el pequeño cubiculo y casi al mismo tiempo escuchó la voz de Leia a traves de su comunicador - ¿Poe?

\- La escucho, General - Ella sonrio mientras indicaba a uno de sus comunicadores que lo autoricen a despegar - ¿Algo mas que deba saber?

\- El activo que buscamos debe tener entre 20 y 30 años, crecio entre las lineas imperiales pero no se si se aferro a esa enseñanza. No se con lo que puedas encontrarte alli - Aquello lo inquieto pero se aseguro que su voz no lo delatara - Ten mucho cuidado, Poe.

\- Siempre, General.


End file.
